Professeur Kamui
by Reiplaz
Summary: Une petite histoire que j'ai écrite pour passer le temps :3 je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses commes ça, mais bon. En général, Yuma est un élève rebel amoureux de son professeur M.Kamui. Mais, tout tourne mal quand le professeur le coince à dormir dans son cours. Ça sera surment la dernière fois. Attention, contient du yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

-…tout comme les noms, les…

Les mots du professeur pénétraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre. La pièce devint plus sombre et les mots semblaient plus lointains.

…mui…, marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.

Les mots d'un ton grave résonnaient dans son oreille comme un agréable sifflement. Il pouvait l'entendre chuchoter son doux nom encore et encore. Il senti la main de celui-ci se déplacer sensuellement sur son corps. 'Mm…ah…' étaient les seuls sons qu'il pouvait déployer. Et puis, les mots devinrent plus clairs et moins doux, moins sensuels. Soudainement, une cloche retentie dans la pièce. Il sentait des mouvements plus saccadés, comme des picotements, sur son épaule droite.

-…Yuma? dit le professeur d'une voit incertaine en lui tapotant l'épaule. Le cours est fini.

Se réveillant avec sur son visage une expression de surprise, Il releva sa tête pour découvrir l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

-M…mm?

-Dormais-tu encore pendant mon cours?

-Eu…je…

-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

-D…Désolé…j'le referais pas, marmonne t'il avec sa voix toujours à moitié endormie.

-J'ai tout entendu.

-Quoi? dit-il d'une voix plus claire et avec étonnement.

-Tu parlais, dans ton sommeil. Et j'ai tout entendu. Comme ça tu rêvais de moi…?

-EUU n-non, c'est pas c'que vous croyez!

-En plus tu mens. Tu va être puni. Retenue pour toute la semaine mon cher!

-M..mais, ...J'vous le jure, j'mens pas…

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi rougis-tu autant? dit-il en rigolant.

Se cachant le visage, il se secoue la tête. L'enseignant, passant soigneusement sa main dans ses cheveux pourpres, soupira tout l'air de ses poumons.

-Rendez-vous à mon bureau à 12h pile, sans faute.

Yuma se levait avec hésitation, puis quitta la pièce sans un regard sur son professeur.

Il prit le temps de diner, malgré son appétit ayant disparu. Qu'allait-il lui donner? Des leçons, des retenues ou même une suspension…Il avait peur et ne voulait pas faire face aux conséquences. Bon, c'est vrai, il avait fait plusieurs effractions au code de l'école, mais il venait toujours aux cours. En fait, non. Il ne venait qu'à celui là. Depuis les 3 ans qu'il était à cet établissement, il avait toujours eu un faible pour monsieur Kamui. Cette année, c'était la première fois qu'il lui enseignait et il en était impatient. Mais Gakupo, qu'il croyait doux et intellectuel, était en fait un vrai démon. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pensé de lui. Les retenues (il en avait toutes les semaines), c'est ce même professeur qui lui en a donné le plus.

Soudainement, la cloche sonna, le sortant des ses pensées. Combien de temps avait-il passé à réfléchir? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12h20. Dans la panique, il se leva de sa chaise et partit, laissant son lunch sur la table.

C'était la meilleure. Maintenant, qu'elles vont être les conséquences? Se répéta-t-il tout en marchant vers le bureau du professeur. Arrivé à celui-ci, il cogna trois fois et ouvrit la porte, qui grinça aussitôt.

-M-M. Kamui…?

Il referma la porte. Kamui, assis sur son fauteuil, regardant Yuma avec un air de glace, un doigt sur sa tempe, lui répondit dans un long soupir :

-Il était temps, je croyais que tu n'allais plus venir. Ne t'ai-je pas assez fait peur? Devrais-je être plus cruel pour que tu comprennes?

-N-Non ...-

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Gakupo se leva de sa chaise, agrippa le bras du jeune homme à la chevelure rose, puis le poussa sur le mur. Dans un cri étouffé par la main de l'enseignant, Yuma se débâti avec force, en vint. Dans un sourire sadique, Gakupo passa son doigt le long de la mâchoire de Yuma, puis leva son menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'élève. Celui-ci se sentit rougir et il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Dans un ricanement, Kamui passa la main sur tout le corps de celui-ci, jusqu'à ses pantalons, déjà serrés par l'excitation.

-Eh bien, tu réagis plus vite que ce que je croyais, chuchote-t-il à l'oreille de Yuma en ricanant.

Il déplace le baiser vers le cou de Yuma et caresse celui-ci de son nez, puis le lèche délicatement, tout en soulevant le chandail du rebel.

-P…profes…seur…n-non…dit-il en gémissant.

-Arrête de te plaindre. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

-No-!

Il fut soudainement interrompu par un frisson traversant sa colonne alors que Gakupo déboutonna son pantalon et flatta son sexe.

-Ahh! M.K-Kamui…Stop! Ça va trop loin! dit-il malgré son envi de continuer.

Kamui se rapprocha du visage de son gakusei.

-Appel-moi Ga-ku-po, chuchote-t-il en rigolant.

Bouche-bée, Yuma ne peut que continuer de gémir au geste incessant de son sensei. Il continu ce mouvement de vas-et-viens, jusqu'à ce que Gakupo décide de retirer complètement le pantalon de l'élève, le laissant nu dans ce bureau.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce vous faites? se plaignait-il alors qu'il fut envahi par la gêne et qu'il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ça sera ta punition.

-M-Mais c'est du viol!

-Tu n'as pas trop l'air de te débattre, haha.

Réalisant le fait, il regarde parterre, par gêne. Gakupo défait tranquillement sa cravate, puis se débarrasse de son tuxedo mauve foncé. Il prend soudain les poignets de Yuma et les attache ensemble avant de l'assoir sur une chaise. Il prend la tête de Yuma dans ses mains et pose ses lèvres une fois de plus sur celles de l'étudiant et, cette fois, il l'embrasse passionnément, insérant sa langue après plusieurs respirations saccadées, tournant encore et encore, lui mordillant la lèvre juste pour l'entendre crier. Cela lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

-A-ah…Ngh…Arrê…il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner et de gémir.

Sans arrêter, Kamui, désormais torse nu, détache sensuellement son pantalon et se penche d'avantage sur Yuma, qui ne peut se débattre. Il lâche la tête de celui-ci et manipule ses mamelons délicatement pendant qu'il gémit encore, sans arrêt.

-Gak…po…nghhh…ah…

Il essais de se défaire de ses liens, mais Gakupo les a serrés tellement fort que c'est pratiquement impossible. Celui-ci se détache de la bouche de Yuma et baise tout son corps, de haut en bas, puis, arrivé à son membre, il mordille.

-Ahh...Gaku…po…non…ngh…!

-Je sais que t'aime ça, il est déjà dur après tout, dit-il en riant légèrement.

-N-non…

Sans tenir compte des plaintes de Yuma, Gakupo caresse la verge de celui-ci, et puis se dirige vers son rectum, déjà détrempé. Il incère ses doigt dans celui-ci.

-AHH...ngh…Ça fait mal…Gakupo, arrêtez…ah-hh.

-Oh? Murmure-t-il sarcastiquement.

-J-J'ai mal…

Toujours en ignorant les douleurs de l'étudiant, il y va de plus belle et enfonce deux doigts dans son orifice, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes. Caressant son propre sexe, Gakupo le frotte contre l'anus de Yuma, qui n'a toujours pas cessé de pleurnicher.

-N-non…faites pas c-ca…

Le professeur, dans son excès de plaisir, ne peut qu'ignorer le supplice du jeune homme. D'un coup sec, il pénétrât le garçon violement. Celui-ci, qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de souffrance, se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Gakupo lui caressa alors sa délicate joue, s'efforçant de sécher ses larmes.

-A-Ahh…Ca fait vraiment mal…v-vous êtes malade!...Vous n'a-

Il se fut interrompre par la douleur et se mit à grogner.

-NgHHHHH…!

-Ca va aller…c'est toujours douloureux la première fois.

-Vous a-avez f-fais ça a…AH…plusieurs...hm... p-person...nes? Nghhhh…

Il rigole ironiquement tout en continuant son mouvement de translation.

Toc Toc Toc

Les cognements sur la porte retentissent dans la pièce. Avec ces bruits, c'était sur que quelqu'un allait se poser des questions. Gakupo se retire, puis couvre Yuma de son tuxedo avant de pousser sa chaise dans un coin sombre du bureau. Il remet sa veste et rattache ses pantalons, s'efforçant de cacher son érection. Il se dirige vers la porte, quand, soudainement, elle s'ouvre dans un grand coup de vent.

-Bon. Les fichiers sont près pour le groupe d'art, mais le budget est-

Il se tut en croisant le regard froid de .

-Tu m'interromps, Piko. Je travaillais.

Piko était toujours dans les jambes. Mais, c'était toujours utile d'avoir un président du conseil des élèves aussi dévoué.

-Ah…je suis désolé…mais vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous vers 4h pour parler du budget…non?

-Il est déjà 4h? Merde. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…marmonne-t-il.

-Alors…je reviens plus tard, ou…?

-Non. Non reste. Je voulais travailler seul sur ce coup la, mais c'est toujours mieux quand ont est deux.

-Mhn mhnn! gémit Yuma.

Piko à tout entendu.

-Mais c'était quoi ça?

Il regarda autour de la pièce et vit la chaise et les jambes de Yuma.

-E-Euh…Quel genre de travail faites-vous?

Gakupo agrippe le shota par la queue et l'attache sur la poignée de porte.

-AHH!? ?!

-Tu as beaucoup trop vu. C'est trop tard.

Il déboutonna le délicat polo du président, puis lui licha doucement le torse, le bécotant de temps à autres. Se rappelant que Yuma était toujours recouvert et qu'il ne pu voir le spectacle, il se releva, faisant un clin d'œil à Piko, puis se dirigeant vers l'étudiant. Il enlève le tuxedo et le détache.

-Tu peux partir.

Choqué, Yuma ne le croit pas. Malgré tout, il tente sa chance et se dirige difficilement, malgré la douleur entre ses cuisses, vers ses vêtements, quand, soudain, Gakupo l'empoigne par les hanches et l'empêche de partir.

-Tu m'as vraiment cru? dit-il en ricanant.

Il le pousse violement sur Piko, puis le menace de le suspendre définitivement s'il ne l'obéit pas.

-Déshabille-le.

À contrecœur, Yuma défait le bermuda du président.

-Plus lentement, Yuma. Plus lentement.

Il sursaute, puis dézippe précautionneusement le reste. s'assit nonchalamment sur sa chaise de bureau et regarda avec passions, un doigt sur la tempe et un sourire en coin, la scène qui était devant ses yeux.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas?

-N-non…

-Rappel-toi de tout-à-l'heure et tu va savoir.

Puis, il se rappela de toutes les étapes que son enseignant lui a fait subir. Le voyant dans ses yeux alors qu'il fut toujours attaché, le pauvre président gémit et se débat.

-T'es pas obligé de faire ça Y-Yuma… C'est pas toi…! Ngh…

Abaissant sa tête, il continu son travail, faisant tout pour ne pas faire endurer la souffrance qu'il a subis à Piko. Il se penche doucement sur celui-ci et lui chuchote a l'oreille.

-J'essaierai de pas t'faire mal…J'suis désolé Piko.

Tandis qu'une larme coule le long du visage de celui-ci, il abaisse sa tête et s'efforce d'endurer. Yuma approche délicatement son visage de celui du président, et fige. Leurs visages étaient si près l'uns de l'autre et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-…Détache-moi Yuma… Je sais que tu veux pas…J'veux pas non plus. Détache-moi et partons d'ici!

Gakupo, ayant entendu le bla bla des deux étudiants, frappe son bureau avec colère.

-Vous ne partirez pas, dit-il avec rage.

Il avance le pas vers les deux jeunes hommes, puis agrippe Piko par le collet. Il approche son visage de celui du pauvre garçon et lui liche le nez, puis les lèvres.

-Vous êtes d-dégueulasse…ngh…dit-il en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

-Lâchez-le! Y'a rien fait lui!

Se retournant vers Yuma, il lâche Piko de haut et pousse le délinquant par terre.

-En veux-tu plus!?

-Si ça peut le sauver, oui! dit-il en braillant.

Il ne pu retenir un sourire sadique alors qu'il eu une idée…

À suivre…

_[je n'sais pas si je devrais continuer cette histoire owo c'est troppp ah. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires~]_


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kamui était ce genre d'homme. Un homme si égoïste et sadique. Mais, à l'intérieur, cela ne lui importait point. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Dans ses plus profonds rêves, il avait toujours voulu se retrouver seul avec lui, juste pour un moment. Il ne pu que continuer à lui obéir aveuglément pour ne pas le perdre, pour ne pas lui compliquer la tâche. Après tout, c'était sa faute s'il était dans cette fâcheuse position. Il n'avait qu'à venir aux cours et c'est tout. Malgré ces pensées, il ne pu que gémir suite à l'agression que celui-ci lui a fait subir. Il avait mal, très mal entre ses cuisse, comme si un poignard lui avait transpercé l'estomac. Et ce n'était pas fini. Ce fou avait une idée, plus sadique encore que les autres.

-Ne bouge pas, dit-il en caressant le menton de Yuma, toujours au sol.

Puis, il se dirige vers son bureau, ouvre le tiroir et en sort des menottes, mais pas les clés de celles-ci. Il s'approche des deux jeunes hommes d'un pas fier et leur tend.

-Attache-toi à lui, dit-il en regardant Yuma.

-Mais...monsieur...K-

Le gifflant au visage, écrasa l'élève sur le plancher.

-AHHH, cri l'étudiant, démoli par la douleur.

-Fais-le.

En tremblant, il prit les menottes des mains du professeur et, comme ordonné, il s'attacha au président. Dans un sursaut, Piko se débati, encore attaché.

-Laisse-moi partir Yuma! Pourquoi tu lui obéit?!

-Encore désolé, Piko...Mais je..je...marmone-t-il.

Gakupo se rapprocha des deux élèves, lui coupant la parole, puis ricana.

-Pathétiques, vous êtes pathétiques. R'habillez-vous maintenant.

Dans un gémissement de souffrance, Yuma se releva, detacha Piko de la poignée de porte -ce qui le fit gémir aussi-, puis se traina difficilement vers son linge, emmenant le président avec lui. Il se pencha dans un grognement et attrapa ceux-ci.

-ngh... gemit-il dans la douleur.

-Y-yuma...ça va aller? lui dit-il en posant sa délicate main sur le dos du rebel.

En hochant sa tête, Yuma, encore penché, senti ses joues rougir. "Mais, pourquoi tu rougit?! T'es con..." se dit-il mentalement tout en remettant son uniforme. Puis, il ramasse celui de Piko et lui tend. Le président, de son côté, ne pu que déployer un sourire innocent en ignorant ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Il enfile son uniforme, puis attend les directives de Yuma, tout en évitant de croiser le regard de celui-ci, qui fait de même. Soudainement, Gakupo apparaît derrière eux et approche la tête de chacuns près de l'autre. Leur visages étaient si près qu'ils purent sentir leurs respirations saccadées sur leurs lèvres. Dans un ricanement, le professeur les relâcha. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà dépassé 5h et les autobus furent tous partis. Il les poussa de ses mains froides, vers la porte du bureau.

-Sortez, grogna-t-il en ouvrant celle-ci, qui passa près du visage de Piko et le fit trembler un peu plus.

Il recula en sursaut et fonca sur Yuma, juste derrière lui. Celui-ci a faillit perdre l'équilibre. Gakupo, d'un pas impatient les propulsa d'un coup sec hors du cabinet, puis claqua la porte, faisant resonner le coup dans toute l'école, maintenant silencieuse et sinistre pour le pauvre president, qui commençait a sentir la frousse s'emparer de lui. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, presque vide. Piko regarda Yuma d'un air confus puis lui demanda d'une voix tremblante:

- M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Yuma..? J'commence a avoir peur...dit-il en agrippant fort le bras du rebel.

-Je sais pas...Est-ce que les concierges verrouillent les portes?

- J'ai b-bien peur que oui...Est-ce qu'on va être obligés de coucher ici?

Il ne répond pas et passe sa main sur son visage. Il avait toujours mal, mais essaya d'avancer avec difficulté vers la salle de bain. Piko, d'un air confu, s'arrêta, ce qui retenu Yuma d'avancer. Celui-ci se retourna, avec sur son visage une expression de souffrance. Une plaie était visible sur le bord de sa bouche et le sang coulait de celle-ci jusqu'à son menton. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux, humides. Le président voulu le réconforter, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un délinquant qui ruinait la réputation de l'école. Mais, maintenant, il voulu l'aider. Il avait pitié de lui et voulait lui faire du bien. Il aggripa son bras et l'enlaca de derrière, espérant que ce rapprochement rassurerait Yuma. Celui-ci rougit, soupira et se calma légèrement. Bizarrement, il en voulait plus. Ce contact lui avait fait du bien, et la chaleur de Piko semblait faire disparaître toutes les douleurs. Il se retourna vers le président. Son coeur battait vite et son visage devint encore plus rouge. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, merde?" pensa le rebel tandis qu'il se rapprocha de Piko. Il tendit sa main vers la doux visage de celui-ci et le caressa, avant de rapprocher le sien. Piko était bouche-bée et recula d'un coup sec, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le dos. Yuma se fit entraîner avec lui et s'écrasa sur celui-ci. Ils étaient encore plus proches et Piko pu sentir le coeur battant de Yuma sur sa poitrine. Il essaya de repousser le rebel, car il ne pouvait respirer.

- Y-Yuma...Lève-toi, tu me fait mal!

Yuma rougit et se releva rapidement. Il s'excusa, puis tend la main a Piko. Celui-ci la prend. Le rebel trouva les mains de Piko douces et si délicates. Le président s'appuya sur les grandes mains de Yuma, puis se remetta sur pieds. Il n'avait pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, sans dire un mot, il avanca le pas.

-Où on v-va? dit le jeune rebel sans plus avancer.

-Je...Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Ah...moi aussi quand j'y pense. Hehe, c'est drôle, hein? dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tout ca me la fait oublier.

Il ricane de facon mal alaise, tandis que Piko se dirige vers la salle de bains. Yuma suivit le pas, la tête basse, en se serrant les cuisses par douleur. Ça ne l'avait pas déplu, mais il ne peut pas ignorer la souffrance qu'il a du subir. Si il avait été moins violent, il aurait aimé ça. Mais, trop c'est trop. Il lui a fait mal et le rebel ne sait pas si il pourra lui pardonner son acte un jour. Il réalise que peut-être, son amour n'était pas si inconditionnel. Il réalise aussi que les toilettes paraissent soudainement loin. Il remonte la tête vers Piko, tandis que ses fins cheveux rose lui cache le visage.

-Piko? Tu t'es pas perdu j'espère. Dit-il en ricanant un peu. Celui-ci se retourne, d'un air piteux et replace ses cheveux.

-Ben...Tu sais ya des toilettes dans la salle du conseil... j'vais pas a ceux-là souvent.

Il abaissa la tête. Il avait honte de dire qu'il ne connaissait pas l'école. Il passait son temps au conseil, et allait rarement aux cours. Il avait "trop de bouleau", disait-il. Yuma figa quelques secondes et leva un sourcil.

-T-Tu sais pas où sont les toilettes? Il pouffa de rire et depassa Piko, pour lui montrer un panneau, au dessus de leur tête, qui indiquait clairement la direction des toilettes. Il marcha vers cette direction, après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Piko. Il l'aimait bien, ce président. Lui, qui a l'habitude d'être seul, apprécie la présence que représente celui-ci. Il se rendit aux toilettes, puis poussa la porte, qui grinca. Le grincement retenti dans tout le couloir, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la salle-de-bain. Elle était vide et silencieuse, avec comme seul bruit une goutte qui tombait d'un des pommeaux de douche. Piko avanca le pas vers une des cabines, puis rentra et en referma la porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il voulait réfléchir un peu. "Pourquoi Yuma s'est-il rapproché ainsi? Pourquoi l'a-t-il repoussé? Son instinct lui indiquait-t-il qu'il allait faire quelque chose de mal? Qu'allait-il faire, au juste?". Il ne comprenait pas. Puis, Yuma s'approcha de la cabine où se trouvait Piko et cogna trois fois sur la porte. Piko sursauta.

-O-Oui? Dit-il.

-J'devrais prendre une douche...

-Okay... Le président ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ca.

-Je... J'aurais besoin d'aide... Je ne tiens presque pas debout. Il rougit derrière la porte et se demanda pourquoi il réclamait l'aide de Piko pour se laver. Piko se sentit grandement mal alaise, mais ne pu refuser. Il pouvait voir que Yuma souffrait et ne pouvait le laisser a lui même. "Après tout, qu'est-ce que ca pouvait faire de le voir nu? Il est un gars aussi...", pensa le président en essayant de se convaincre mentalement. Il libera un petit "Ok." a travers la porte. Il ne voulait pas sortir de la cabine et faire face a Yuma.


End file.
